


I'll be There

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: Ready, Aim... Fire! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After DC Maria felt she needed to go see Steve in hospital. After dealing with the congress and Stark, she knew she could deal with an injured Super Soldier. Sam called to ask her to do the same thing as she had done in DC... press the button to send the missiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be There

"Okay Cap, get outta there," Maria said strongly down the comm as she leaned over the desk.

"Fire now," Maria heard Steve say down the line. His voice rough and out of breath, sounding to be in pain but he was strong with the order.

"But Steve..." Maria said, looking up from the screen on the desk in front of her. She dropped being formal. This was Steve... she couldn't do it, not until he at least jumped out of the helicarrier. She would have to do it though, many were targeted, including her and Stark, and they would die if she didn't.

"Do it! Do it now!" Steve shouted back at her. His voice made him seem so sure about what he was doing. He was saving the world, taking his own life for the second time. 

Maria slid her finger across the screen on the desk before moving over the button on the touch screen. 

She hesitated. 

She didn't say anything to him. it seemed like anything she said would comfort the man before his death. She didn't want to do it but it was what Steve had commanded.

She did it.

Pressing the button was probable one of things she would regret the most,but it had save the world yet again. Saved all the people the helicarrier's were going to kill, a curtain genius billionaire better be thankfully. Was it worth it? Killing someone like Steve to save billions? Yes in words it was, he said to do it. She leaned back away from he desk and listened. The comm line went, a crackling in her ear. She turned to look out the window and saw the helicarrier's turn on each other. Gun firing. 

Explosions sounded in the sky. Maria watched as she saw the helicarrier that Steve had been in fall into the lake below. She had just killed no only a national treasure but a friend... a very close friend for Maria. She had just- 

The sound of a car horn brought Maria back tot he present. She jumped back off the road and onto the sidewalk. 

"Watch where you're going asshole," the male taxis driver shouted through the taxis' open window. Maria didn't say anything but watched the taxis driver past her, breathing slightly heavy. She could easily shoot the man with the gun that was placed in her trousers, covered by her jacket. It would be murder in plain sight, which wasn't good. Plus it was a civilian. 

She rubbed her forehead before composting herself again. looking both ways this time Maria quickly crossed the street to the large hospital were Steve was currently staying. She spotted Wilson's car parked in the hospital's car park, closest to the building. The man never left Steve's side. Maria would have to kick him out when she got up there. 

After five extremely long days, Maria had finally made a one hour gap in her schedule to come and see Steve. The past five days had been stressful for Maria. Yesterday she had secure her future at working at Stark Industries. Even though there hadn't been a good past between the two of them, Tony respected her, employing her and a few other ex agents of SHIELD. She had yet to have an interview with the CEO, Pepper, but the two had talked over the phone and the blonde had gladly offered her a job, saying it would be good for another strong women another the place, whipping Tony into place. Maria had smiled at that comment. Maria had a lot to deal with, like the collapse of SHIELD, and congress... She hadn't had a lot of free time. However the guilt of not seeing Steve had been eating away at her. She had to go see him, just to make sure he was ok.

They had found him laying on the banking of the river. The ream searching for him had no idea how he had gotten there and neither did Steve. Natasha had told Maria over the phone that the last thing Steve remembers was fighting with Bucky and then falling a long way. 

The hospital doors opened for her automatically and she stepped inside. She asked for Steven Grant Rogers room at the reception, which was replied with, 

"Are you family?" The women asked. 

"Yes I am. May you tell me what room he is in?" Maria asked kindly, smiling gently at the receptionist. Maria made her way up to Steve's room, noting how she should make the security a little tighter about Steve's room. Sam stepped out of the room, shutting the door as Maria walked down the corridor. 

"Hill," Sam nodded towards her. The two had grown friendly after Maria had saved his ass, both having been a soldier once. They respected each other.

"Wilson. Is he awake?" Maria asked him.

"Yeah and complaining about how he wants coffee. I'm going to get him and myself some... Would you like any?" Sam asked her, out of politeness. Maria shook her head. 

"I won't be staying long, but thanks for the offer," She informed him and Sam nodded. He stepped aside so she could step into the room. Maria shut the door behind her and then turned to look at Steve.

"Considering everything you've been though you don't look that bad Rogers," Maria said to the soldier, who laid in the bed flicking through the channels on the TV that was hung up on the wall. Steve turned his head to look at her, surprise flashed across his features.

"I think there;s a compliment in there somewhere," Steve replied back to her, a small smirk on his lips. Maria stepped forward a little, coming to stop next to hi bedside. 

"I can't stay long," Maria informed him. "There's a lot of things that have to be sorted out," Maria said to him

"And here I thought you were just trying to avoid from coming to see me in hospital," Steve said back to her as he turned the TV's volume down.

"Oh and here I thought you had an obsession with crashing planes while still on them," Maria said to him, resting her hands on the rail of the hospital bed. 

"Technically it was a helicarrier," Steve said, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Maria breathed out as she let a smile crawl on her straight serious face, teeth showing every so slightly. She glanced at the door and then back at him, the smile slowly fading. 

"I thought you were dead for a second back there Steve... I thought I had just killed a national treasure," Maria told him, the smirk on Steve's lips also slowly dying. 

"It's going to take more than blowing me up for you to kill me," Steve said, still a hint of humor in his words. Maria's face dropped to a look of sadness. It only was there for a second before she was able to compose herself.

"Steve...." Maria began, seriousness laced in her voice.

"Maria," Steve said back to her. She looked up to catch him looking at her, their eyes locking. She finally noticed how bright blue they were, so pure yet seen so much pain. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, since I know it was your choice and it had to be done some way..." Maria said. She tried to pull away from his stare but couldn't, "But..." She tried to continue, tell him that she was sorry that he nearly died even though it had to be done. To tell him that she would have missed him, that she nearly couldn't do it, that she had hesitated before pressing that button. She name had been one of the billions that were going to get killed by the helicarrier's. Her life or his'. But she couldn't construct the right words to do it. It was a first. She didn't know what to say. 

Steve saw how Maria was struggling with her words. He slowly lifted his left hand up and took her into his.

"It's ok.. I know," Steve told her, understanding that she was having a hard time with what she wanted to say. He knew Maria didn't talk about her feelings...Not to anyone. The only person she trusted the most to talk about that stuff was Natasha. The two women had a strong connection. He understood how it would have been hard for Maria to pressed the button, he didn't know if he could do something like that if it was Maria in the helicarrier and him controlling the buttons.

Steve smiled softly at her and maria returned the same smile. Steve was about to say something when the door opened and Sam Wilson walked in. 

"Times up for the lovely crap," Sam said, walking towards his chair on the left of Steve's bed, two cups of coffee in his hands. He placed one on the bedside table and then sat down. Maria slipped her hands from under Steve's and then straightening up, pulling her shoulder back. 

"I'll see you soon," Maria said to Steve and then said goodbye to Sam. Steve watched her leave before turning to look at Sam. Sam smirked at him.

"What?" Steve asked him and Sam shrugged, the smirk still on his lips.

"Nothing," Sam told him before taking a sip of his coffee and looking up at the TV. Steve frowned at the man before turning his attention to his coffee a couple of seconds later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria didn't see a lot of Steve over the next month. In fact, the most they had come to seeing each other was greeting each other in the lobby of Stark Industries. Steve was taking a quick break from looking for his friend, Bucky, to have a meeting with Tony. They hadn't been able to chat, but Steve had promised to call her sometime to catch up. 

"You seem happy?" Pepper commented. 

"Humm..." Maria said looking up from her tablet. She hadn't been paying attention to anything that day. Her mind had been wondering. 

"I said you seem happy," Pepper repeated. "Anything happen lately?" Pepper asked. 

"No, not really," Maria shrugged. 

"What's 'not really'?" Pepper asked Maria with a smirk. "Something good happen? A guy?" Pepper asked excitedly. Just like Nat and Tony trying to find Steve a girl. Pepper was trying to find Maria a man. 

"I've told you I'm too bust with my work," Maria said. "I don't have to be happy because of a guy," Maria said, even though she actually was happy because of a guy. Maria looked back down at her tablet, as she crossed one leg over the other on the couch. Pepper rested her hands on her glass desk in front of her. 

"Find whatever you say," Pepper said, looking at her computer. screen. Maria felt Pepper glance at her and a smirk cross the blondes lips. However, when Maria looked over to Pepper the women seemed busy at work.

One week later, Maria was just stepping into Stark Industries when her phone started to ring. She smiled at the sound of it, but the smile didn't last long. 

"I don't know ho- Maria hi, it's Sam," The voice came from down the line. He seemed as if her had been talking to someone else before Maria had picked up. The sound of gunshots and shouting didn't put Maria at ease.

"What's happening?" Maria asked, coming to a stop. 

"We need your help," Sams aid a bit out of breath. There was a loud shout over the sound of battle from the other end. 

"I know Steve!" Sam shouted back. 

"Steve's there," Maria more stated than asked. "Tell me what's happening right now," Maria ordered. 

"We need you to send a missile to these coordinates," Sam told her the coordinates as Maria turned, heading towards Tony's office.

"Why?" maria asked. 

"HYDRA base. Too many. About to die a painful death. Just send to bloodily missile," Sam said as another loud explosion sounded through the phone line. 

"You still there?" Maria asked as she walked into Tony's office. He was sat spinning around in his computer chair his phone in his hands. 

"Still alive," Sam breathed out. Tony looked at Maria in surprise. Maria walked over to his computer and started typing. She knew Tony had some missiles kept in case of an emergency attack. The billionaire would never use them though.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. Maria didn't reply but hit the send button. "What are you doing!" Tony shouted, thinking the women had gone crazy. 

"Sam get out of there now," maria ordered.

"Trying to find an ext now," Sam said. Tony frowned at Maria. 

"Sam as in Steve's Sam?" Tony asked her and Maria nodded. 

"Missile impact in... thirty seconds," Maria said after looking at the computer screen. 

"Maria," Steve's voice came down the phone. 

"Steve, you need to get out there now. You have ten seconds," Maria said. 

"Thank you... for everything," Steve said and then, 

"Steve?" 

No reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of this will be up soon, currently working on it at the moment.   
> I've been sitting on this story for a while, seeing many fanfic's of Maria going to see Steve in the hospital. I decided to write one myself and develop this one-shot even further. Stay posted for the next part.


End file.
